The 10 th year
by lostinthisnightmarecalledlife
Summary: None


WHY DO YOU QUESTION ME SO

Some Yaio.

Roxas p.o.v.

10'th year

kuroudokuroudokuroudokuroudokuroudokuroudokuroudo

Our school is not like most would expect it to be on the first day. If the student has been in the same school twice in a row, they will announce over the intercom to head to your home room. The new kids who are from a different school will all be put in the homeroom with the least ammount of students.

This homeroom is my homeroom. We only had six students. Me, Sora(my twin.), Cloud(my other twin), Kairi, and Malurxia. Me and my brothers sat in the far right corner of the room, by the window, while the preps (Kairi and Malurxia) sat in the front. They just ignored us cause we were aclaimed punk, goth, emo, skater type. The only way they would leave us alone would be if were Prep, jock, or normal.

I didn't get what made this a big deal. Why do the groups have to fight. It had been going on since middel school when a alledged Emo accidently knocked over a alledged Prep. They basically called a war. We would do something. They would do something back. It was pointless. I so wish I went to a school where this didn't matter. I mean, it wasn't even about race. What the fuck is wrong with our school system.

My brother Cloud used to be cool. He was the one always being admired. All the pressure was put on him to be perfect. Me and Sora were always the outcast's. Cloud finally got fed up with it all and became a withdrawn, quiet, goth kid. He wore nothing but black, grey and white. The kids almost instantly stoped botherng him. We were known as the three outcast's. There was a short knock at the door and a teacher walked in followed by a student. I guess thiss year they were bringing them 1 by 1. Last year they brought them all in at once.

The first ones name was Kuroudo(the jappanese saying of Cloud.) He had hair simmilar to my brothers but it was black and blue. His eyes were gold, with some amber spark. His atire consisted of a baggy black hoodie, and a pair of baggy black jeans with various chains spread across his body. He took a seat in the far left corner. I could see Cloud glance at him.

The next two were both girls, with similar styles.Jessica and Jennifer. They both wore pink skirts, with a white top. They both had there blonde hair tied into a pony tail. Even though they looked alike, you could tell they were not twins. There facial apperances were diffrent.Kairi almost instantly started to talk to them like they were old, close friends.malurxia, Kairi's boyfriend just sat there admiring the other girls assets.

Sora was getting tired. I could hear him yawn and lay his head down. Cloud kept glancing at Kuroudo. Curiosity filled his eyes. A kid named Axel came next. He looked alot like a guy who would murder you. He had flame red hair, and green eyes. He wore a pair of soposed to be tight blue geans, and a shirt that said 'Burn Baby Burn'. He sat next to Koroudo. Axel said some words and Koroudo laughed. His laugh was quiet but you could still see it.

The next three were skaters. Two of them were boys. One of them had blond hair, and broen eyes. He wore a benie, a Element tee and a pair of jeans. His name was Seifer. A next one came in with short blonde hair. He wora a Vans shirt, and a pair of jeans. His name was Jason. The last on was a girl. She had soft light brown hair. Her eyes matched her hair. She wore a teeshirt over a long sleve. She also wore Van's and jeans. Her name was Cherise.

So far we now had 12 kids in my class, and we still most likley had 12 more. The next four were prepish. The three girls wore skirts. Each one a diffrent color and a polo shirt. There hair was loose but slightly curled. All there eyes were hasel. There names were Yuna, Rikku, and Aerith. The boy was slightly less prepish and more cool as ice prince. He had mudium brown hair. His pants were light blue, but also had a belt crossing the hip. He wore a tight white shirt. He also had a scar across his noes. Cloud, also took notic in him. His name was Leon.

Once again Kairi chatted them up. They all laughed at something she said, except Leon. He smiled slightly. The next three were punk, goth and Emo. The Emo one was a girl. She had medium brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a dull grey and light grey stripped arm sleeve. Her shirt was black with a diagram of a broken heart on it. She wore a black cloth skirt with a chain over dark ripped blue jeans. Her name was Brittany. The next girl was Punk. She had brown eyes and brown hair. She wore a pair of loose jeans with a plaid skirt over top of them. Her shirt had saftey pins in them. It had a pic of a bleeding moon. Her name was Sierra. The next boy caught Sora's Attention. He had aquamarine eyes and silver hair. His atire was goth. He wore all black. A pair of black baggy jeans with many chains, and a black shirt with a pure white hand on it. His name was Riku.

There was only one more left. He had short dirty blond hair, and misty blue eyes. He had many earrings in his left ear. He wore black cargo pants, and a red MCR tee. His name was Kyo.All the new kids were sitting to the left, except the preps, and the jocks. Kairi was talking them all up. She even had them all talking back. They were like all best buddies now. Kairi said somethin about us and pointed to us. They all began to laugh. They all looked at us. Leon's eyes lingered on Cloud for a moment.

Cloud didn't notice because he was too busy staring at Koroudo. I saw the kid named Brittany look at me. Her eyes connected with mine for a moment, then she brought her eyes back to Axel. Sierra kept looking at Sora. Sora noticed and smiled and waved back. Riku glanced at us out of the corner of his eye. Sora scooted his desk closer to mine. ''Hey, why don't you go talk to them?'' He asked. I shrug. He sighs and gets up. He begans to slowly walk over to them. The teacher had to go make copies of an assignment.

Cloud breifly made eye contact with me. I stood up and followed the path of my brother. We stoped as soon as we had gotten there. ''Hi I'm Sora and this is my brother Roxas. The one over there is our brother cloud, and were triplets.'' Sora said as happily as he could. Sierra instantly stoped talking with Cherise and looked up. She smiled. ''Hi. Im Sierra. And this is Brittany. Were not sisters, but were best friends.'' She said happily sarcastic. Cherise laughed, and Brittany smiled.

I look at the three girls. They were all really cute. Axel smiled at me. I ignore him and sit next to Brittany. She smiled sweetly. Sora sat next to Sierra and smiled. She smiled back. Axel kept glncing at me. Brittany looked back and stuck out her toung. He glared and turned back to Riku. I had a feeling that this was gonna be a fun year.


End file.
